Loving You ForeverChapter 6 I Still Do
by Syd7117
Summary: I made this chapter! YAY! Sorry for the SUPER long wait! I hope you all like it!


Okay before I post this chapter I want to apologize for how long it's been since I have posted. Long story short- my cousin had a baby, I've been helping her, I just started college which is a ton of work, and also, I've been working on my other series which is on my channel on . Here is the link to go and watch it if you haven't seen it!:

My Channel:

**.com/user/Syd7117**

Go and Watch it please!

Also, I decided to combine chapters 6-9 for you guys since it was such a long wait. I hope you enjoy them!

**Loving You Forever **

**Chapter 6- "I Still Do"**

"I caught that." I mumbled.

"He misses you, Sophie. Will you agree to just let him come up before he leaves? Please?"

"I…no….I guess." I sighed.

"YES! I'll call him right now!" She said before grabbing her cell phone and leaving to her room for the night.

I sighed then picked up the letter again, 'This is so hard to write because I miss you every day, best friend.' I felt the same exact way. He was my best friend, my rock, and I wanted him here by my side every day of my life.

The next morning I woke up to eggs and pancakes. I looked into the kitchen and found Alana and someone with a deep voice talking.

"There she is." Alana said with a smile. I smiled back and then the man turned around and it was him.

"J-jonathon?" I choked.

"Don't cry Soph! It's just me." He said with a smile. He opened his arms for a hug, and I practically flung myself into him. "Sshh." He said to me. I wondered why, but then I felt the tears flying down my cheeks and landing on his shirt.

"I just can't believe you're here." I said.

He laughed, "Well it's me, darling, no need to shed any water works." He said with a chuckle.

I laughed then pulled away from the hug. He was smiling at me with a big goofy grin, then I looked down at what he was laughing at. I was wearing a camisole and girl boxers that said lollipop all over them .

"There is nothing wrong with my pajamas." I said to him.

"Whatever you say." He said with a smile. "You want eggs and pancakes?"  
We ate for 20 minutes or so, then I went up and got dressed in my SeaWorld athletic Staff shorts and a camisole. I walked out and he was staring at the floor while sitting on the couch.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I walked next to him and sat down.

"What happened between us?" He whispered.

I knew this conversation was coming soon, that we couldn't play around for much longer, and I felt the tears coming. "Well…you cheated on me an-"  
"I didn't cheat on you. Haley came over to talk to me about being a 'family' with her and the baby but I said no because that baby isn't mine to be responsible for, and when she saw me look at you walk into the common room, she climbed onto my lap and kissed me. Sophie, I loved you…and if you let me…I still do."

"Jonathon…" I said and then I felt his lips on mine. At first I wanted to pull away and talk about what happened a little more, but then my lips began kissing his back. He pulled me onto his lap so he didn't have to strain, and then the kiss began to become more passionate. He begged for an entrance by tracing my lips with his tongue, and then I let him in. I felt him exploring first, then I met his tongue with mine. He put his hand in my shirt and rubbed my sides and stomach, then I pulled away.

"Sophie…" He said but I put my hand over his mouth then took his hand and brought him back to my room. I instructed him to lie down on my bed and when he did, I crossed my arms and lifted my shirt over my head. He was staring at my boobs, pressed up against the black lacy bra. I went to the hem of my shorts, and then pushed them to the floor and I stepped out of the crumpled pile of clothing at my feet. I crawled onto the foot of the bed, then inched up to him and kneeled above him. He leaned up and passionately kissed my lips. I helped him slip his shirt over his shoulders, and then I threw it to the floor. I went to the button on his shorts but stopped short when he moaned into my mouth. When I noticed why he moaned, I smiled and roamed my hands over that spot again.

He pulled away and looked at me, "Sophie, you are such a tease!" He pulled his pants down, along with his boxers then went to mine and pulled them down. He smiled adoringly at me then flipped me onto my back. I felt him at my entrance, just waiting there. He moved his hands to my back then unhooked my bra and pulled it off me. I felt his lips at my neck, then move down to my breasts. He sat there, sucking on my left breast. I couldn't even explain what it felt like, it was like we were flying; like we were on the top of the world. I pushed him onto his back and he stared at me confused before I sat down on him. It hurt a bit at first-pushing him inside me, but I wouldn't want anyone else in there.

I began moving on him and then he started shouting, "Harder, Sophie!" I went harder and faster, but I started slowing down, "No, don't stop baby…please."

Once he saw that I couldn't go anymore, he flipped me onto my back and began thrusting as hard as he could into me.

An hour later we were lying in each other's arms; I was on my side against him, with my legs wrapped around one of his. He was caressing my side, then he said, "I love you, Sophie Knot. I always have, and I always will."

"I love you too, Jonathon Manson." And with that, we fell asleep.

An hour later I woke up and saw that Jonathon was still sleeping. I got out from his arms and slipped my clothes back on. I grabbed my SeaWorld bag then left a note for Jonathon,

**Dear Jonathon, **

**I have to go into work, I only have a half day today, so I will be home around 4:00. Eat whatever you want, do whatever you want. I love you, and you were amazing. **

**Love Sophie**

I got to work thinking about what happened but when I saw my wetsuit and Kyle slipping his on, I forgot about it and practically ran to get ready.

"You look excited." He said with a chuckle.

"I am! What are we doing today?" I asked as I slipped my shorts off, revealing my bathing suit, then slipping the wetsuit over top.

"Training. This is the fun stuff." He said before telling Bart to lift the gate. Two dolphins swam out and he chuckled, "This is Zazu and Soar again. They must be right at the gate, or they just like you."

I laughed and rubbed the noses of each dolphin. We stepped out of the water and he showed me some tricks with a stick and a tennis ball on the end.

By the end of the day, I was pooped. We trained two new dolphins named Wave and Star, and then swam around with them at the end. Then Kyle towed me over to the Shamu stadium and we saw a girl swimming with the orcas.

They were huge, and so beautiful. The girl saw us and she instructed the orca to swim over to the front where she could get off the whale. Kyle walked us over there and smiled, "Hey Cara! This is Sophie, my co-worker."

Cara walked over to us and smiled, "Ahh, the dolphin trainers. They looked like a happy bunch this morning." She shook my hand. "Well this is Narson. He's a trainer whale."

"He is so big." I said as I stared at him.

"You wanna pet him?" Cara said.

"I don't know…" I said. Kyle grabbed my hand and we walked over to the platform.

Cara whistled then stepped back and the whale came right up to the platform. Cara laughed then threw some fish into his mouth. "C'mon Sophie! He's friendly!"

Kyle held my hand and pulled my forward until we were right next to the whale. I looked down into the deep water and gulped, this was scary. Kyle bent down and pulled me down with him, then he patted the nose of the whale. I bent down and did the same then laughed.

"He looks so happy."

"He is happy. Cara is a wonderful trainer." Kyle said back to me and Cara blushed.

"Thank you Kyle. And it was nice meeting you Sophie!" Cara said before jumping onto the whale's nose and training some more.

We walked back to the dolphin pool then stripped our wetsuits. "So we're off tomorrow. You wanna grab some lunch or something? You could bring your friend, Alana."

"I'd love too, but I have someone over and I'm not sure how long he is staying…" I said as I hung the wetsuit up to dry.

"Ahh, your boyfriend." He said before hanging his up.

"I just haven't seen him in awhile and we want to spend some time together before he moves up to Ohio. But we could probably all go out to lunch, the four of us. Give me your number and I will call you tonight." I said.

He typed his number into my cell, "Well see you then. Bye Sophie!" He said before leaving.

I gulped. If Kyle becomes a problem, I don't know what I'm going to do. I drove home, glad to see that Jonathon's car was still parked in the lot, then made my way upstairs. I opened the door then suddenly felt someone behind me, kissing my neck, "Welcome Home." I heard them say.

I knew those lips from anywhere, I turned around and glued my lips to his, "That sounds nice." I said back to him before pulling away with a smile.

He pinched his nose, "You smell like fish." He said with a smile.

"Well sorry that I swim with fish all day long!" I laughed then dropped my bag on the floor. "What did you do all day?"  
"I went around town, thought about coming to visit you but I didn't want to pay entry just to say hi." He said with a smile. "What did you do?"  
"Trained two new dolphins. They were a blast. Then Kyle dragged me over to the Shamu Stadium and we met his friend Cara who was swimming with the orcas. She let us pet him."

He took my hand and began walked to the kitchen, "Who's Kyle?" he asked as he handed me a coke.

"My co-worker. He's training me and then we will work together with the dolphins." I said as I took a sip.

"He sounds like a cool guy." He said as he leaned against the counter.

"Are you jealous?" I asked with a smile. He took another sip of his coke. I laughed then walked up against him, placing my leg between his and my hands right at his crotch. "Don't be jealous, babe. He's just a co-worker."

He pulled me up against him, making my hands smash up between his legs, and hungrily kissed my lips. I smiled and moved my hands behind his neck. He lifted me to the counter and stood between my legs, "You are too hot for your own good, Sophie." He said after pulling away.

I jumped down and grabbed my coke, "Well I guess that's a good thing right?"

He smiled at me then asked, "Do you have to go into work tomorrow?"  
"Nope, I'm off. But Kyle asked if Alana, you, and me wanted to go out to lunch or something." I said back to him.

He growled under his breath, "I'd rather not." He said.

"Jonathon, he's just a co-worker. No need to be jealous. He's not going to fall in love with me by just working with me every day."

"I did." He said back to me.

I looked at him. He walked to me and kissed my lips with a passion that I couldn't describe. I kissed him back and the kiss was just sweet and romantic. He caressed my lips with his then pulled away, "I'm just afraid of losing you, Sophie. I don't want to ever lose you, I can't breathe without you." He said as he tightened his arms around me tightly.

"I can't live without you." I said as I laid my head on his chest.

I don't know how long we stood that, just in each other's arms. But after awhile I had to pull away. "I need to shower."

"Want company?" Jonathon asked with a smirk.

I looked at him then smiled, "Just don't stare too long." I said as I walked to my room with him following close behind me.

The next morning I woke up and went to Alana's room. She was sitting on the bed reading a magazine. "Hey. Kyle wants to have lunch later. Are you game?"  
"I am, but is Jonathon?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"He's gonna have to be or Kyle gets lunch with two girls fresh out of college." I said as I left then walked back to the room. Jonathon was still sleeping, but I felt the need to change. I grabbed some cut off jean shorts and a v-cut tank top. I changed, looked at myself, nodded knowing that my outfit was okay, then walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

I grabbed my phone and hit Kyle's number, "Hey Kyle. Sorry I didn't call you last night, I got kind of busy over here."

"No problem, Soph. Where do you want to meet at?" He asked.

"What about in that little sub shop on the boardwalk? About a half hour away from here?"  
"Sounds good to me. Is Alana and your boyfriend coming?"  
"I know Alana and I are. I'm not to sure about him though."  
"well the more the merrier. Hope he can make it. What time do you want to meet over there?"  
"What about 11:30ish?" I asked as I started the coffee.

"Sounds fine to me. See you then, Soph."  
"Bye Kyle." I said as I placed my phone on the counter.

Jonathon walked out of my room then and sat down. "What time are we meeting him?"

"11:30. Be nice. Please." I said to him as I passed him a cup of coffee.

"I'll try my best." He grumbled and sipped his coffee.

Alana skipped out of her room in a jean skirt with a simple tank top and sandles. "I can't wait to go see Kyle again. He's yummy." She said before sitting next to Jonathon.

I glared at her and Jonathon looked at her like she had two heads, "You're dating my brother."  
"Doesn't mean I can't look." She said back to him then took a cup of coffee.

"Whatever." He said back to her. They acted like brother and sister already.

Once we got to the sub shop, Kyle was getting a table.

"Hey Kyle!" I said before walking to the back of the restaurant. "Sorry we're late. Alana couldn't pick what purse she wanted to use."

He chuckled. "Don't worry about it." Then he saw Alana, "hey Alana." He said, kissing her on the cheek. "And you must be Sophie's boyfriend, I'm Kyle." Kyle said politely, shaking Jonathon's hand.

"I'm Jonathon." He said then released Kyle's hand and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"So, let's eat." I said before sitting down in the booth, Jonathon sitting next to me, then Kyle and Alana sitting in the booth across from us.

We ordered our subs then began a conversation, "So Alana, I never got to ask you. What do you do for a living?"  
"I'm an interior designer."

"That's pretty nifty. What about you, Jonathon?"

"Bio-Medical Engineering. I got a job offer in Ohio from the base up there, moving up there in two days." He said back, relaxing with the conversation and the presence of Kyle.

I gulped, and squeezed Jonathon's hand. He knew it was going to be hard for me, it was hard for both of us.

"Wow. What are you guys going to do? Soph lives down here and you're moving up there."

"Excuse me." I said before sliding out of the seat and walking to the back. The girl's restroom was occupied so I just leaned against the wall and took a deep breath.

BACK AT THE TABLE…

"Is she okay?" Kyle asked as he looked to where Sophie left.

"I'm sure she will be." Alana said, answering him.

"I'm going to go check on her. Be right back." Jonathon said before leaving to go find Sophie.

Once he found me, I was sobbing. He collected me into his arms and tried comforting me, "Baby, it'll be okay. We will call each other every day, and on long weekends, we will fly over to see each other. In the winter, you can come live with me, play around in the snow."

"Long distance relationships never work Jonathon! You'll end up meeting someone up there, and I'll end up meeting someone down here, and we will end up forgetting about each other. It's how the world turns." I cried into his chest.

"It won't be like that for us, Sophie." He said rubbing my back.

"Why would it be any different for us, Jonathon? We are just human beings! Not superman!" I said.

"I don't know what you want me to do Soph."

"I want you to promise me you will call me every day, and never look at another girl." I said to him.

"I wouldn't even think of doing it, Sophie." He said as he kissed my temple, then wiping away my tears. After I was presentable, we walked back to the table to find Kyle and Alana playing tic tac toe on a napkin.

"There she is." Kyle said with a smile. "You okay, squirt?"

I nodded and leaned into Jonathon's side. I didn't want to be treated like a child, but all I wanted at the moment was for Jonathon to hold me close, protect me from everything and everybody that could ever cause us any harm.

I woke up the next day to a sunny Saturday morning. I looked to my left, hoping to find Jonathon sleeping next to me, but he wasn't. I hurridly got up and ran to the kitchen where I saw his suitcase at the door and him talking to Alana.

"Morning, Soph." Alana said smiling at me.

"Morning." I said as I climbed into the seat at the breakfast table.

"Morning Beautiful." Jonathon said before leaning over the table and kissing me sweetly. It was difficult to hold back that sob wanted to escape my lips. He could tell too.

He pulled me into his arms and held me to his chest, "Sophie, it will feel like I never left. Promise. You will be busy with work, and we will call each other at night… it will be like we were never separated. Just don't think about what's really happening."

"It's just so hard to say goodbye." I said to his chest.

He pulled me away from him to look me in the eyes, "We aren't saying goodbye, Sophie. We are just saying have a nice vacation." He said a smile.

As I waved him good-bye, I woodenly walked back to my apartment. Alana left- her and Eli wanted to meet up. I sat down and then looked at the time- I was late.

I got to work in 10 minutes. Kyle was talking to Cara so I hurriedly pulled my wetsuit on. I walked over and they smiled at me.

"Hey Sophie." Cara said with a smile.

"Morning Cara. What are you doing today?"

"Actually, I was talking with Kyle, and all three of us are going to be feeding the orca's and bathing them. Are you excited?" She said with a smile.

I smiled, "I can't wait."

As Jonathon promised, the day went by without a single thought of him. Though, I did know that things would change once I got back to the apartment and knew that he wasn't coming back. With the orca's things were different. You had to be twice as cautious, they could eat you in one bite, but Kyle and Cara showed me what to do and everything went by smoothly.

At home that night, I got into my pajamas and turned on the TV. Suddenly my phone began ringing and I all but jumped over the couch to reach it.

"Jonathon?" I answered immediately.

"Umm..sorry no sis. It's me, Caleb. I was wondering if you would mind me staying with you for awhile? I'm looking for a new job." He said slowly.

"Oh, umm yeah that's fine Caleb. When you coming up?" I asked a little dis-heartened. I sunk back in the couch and stared at the TV.

"Now?" He asked guiltly. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you at my door right now or are you driving up right now?"

"I think your door looks mighty nice." He said. I hung my phone up then opened the door. "Hey Caleb." I said with a smile. He grinned and hugged me tight. I did miss him. He was family.


End file.
